wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Unknown Channel/Wii Sports Resort Sequel
No one's allowed to edit this blog except me. However, feel free to comment here! (Based on Végégon's and MarquessMark's blogs about WSR but with WSC Miis.) Hello! Currently, I'm making a plan to create a sequel to Wii Sports Resort but using Wii Sports Club Miis. I'm thinking that the title for this game should be called "Wii Sports Paradise", because it fits with the vacation theme of this game. But first, there are several Miis that IMO are overpowered. They are: *Mark (Similar to Xiaojian, only he's slightly better than him because he's a Standard Mii.) *Xiaojian (Prodigy little kid! At least it's balanced with Beginner skill in WPU.) *Claudia (2nd grade version of Na-rae's skill levels.) *Na-rae (This one's crazy; she's all level ★10 and a Master Mii!) *Maximilian (Similar to Na-rae, only the boxing skill is slightly lower.) *Barbara (That Tennis Champ) (Plus boxing pro and a Master.) Which means I have to tone down their skills... Update: I've already thought about Barb's skill levels. It goes like this: - Swordplay: ★4 - Table tennis: ★7 - Basketball: 5 (teammates: Ji-hoon and Sara) - Cycling: 53rd out of 100 (More Miis will be added later.) Now for the real stuff... So, here are my plans (More will be added later if I have time): Swordplay I'm thinking about using the Wii U gamepad as a shield and you could use 2 Wiimotes as dual sword. The champion for this sport is Maria. Of course, her skill level is ★10 and wears the strongest armor, which now includes helmet. (I'll post the design later) Swordplay Showdown And the list below contains Swordplay showdown bosses (this might get changed later) NOTE: Miis in this mode always wear shield (if any), no dual swords! Normal - No shield (Except level 10): 1- Mizuho 2- Bowen 3- Akira 4- Patricia 5- Yuehua (Starting from this level, several non-boss Miis are starting to wear shield. It takes 1 hit to destroy it.) 6- Daisuke 7- Olga 8- Dylan 9- Anna 10- Rui (Starting to wear shield! Takes 2 hits to destroy it.) Reverse - With shield: 11- Yuya (Non- boss Miis shields are more durable starting from this level. It takes 2 hits to destroy it. More Miis are equipped with shield.) 12- Pedro 13- Ivo 14- Dunbar 15- Xiao-Tong (The boss' shield needs to be hit 4 times to destroy it starting from this level.) 16- Léonie (All Miis are equipped with shield starting from this level.) 17- Sophia 18- Jesús 19- Guillermo 20- Maria (Her shield needs to be hit 6 times to destroy it.) Table tennis Will be added later. Basketball The champions are Joseph (captain), José and Giulia. Their skill levels are at ★10. Beginners: Mitsu (captain), Xixi and Bo-Jia. Anti-champs: André (captain), Gerald and Bruce. Vice champs: Hee-joon (captain), Delilah and David. Their skill levels are at ★9. Cycling Currently in progress! 1st: Akira (Champion) 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: 8th: 9th: Mitsu 10th: 11th: 12th: 13th: 14th: 15th: 16th: 17th: 18th: 19th: 20th: 21st: 22nd: Joana 23rd: 24th: 25th: 26th: 27th: 28th: 29th: 30th: 31st: 32nd: 33rd: 34th: 35th: 36th: 37th: Pian-Pian 38th: 39th: 40th: 41st: 42nd: 43rd: 44th: 45th: 46th: 47th: 48th: 49th: 50th: 51st: 52nd: 53rd: Barbara 54th: 55th: 56th: 57th: 58th: 59th: 60th: 61st: 62nd: 63rd: 64th: 65th: 66th: 67th: 68th: 69th: Joost 70th: 71st: 72nd: 73rd: 74th: 75th: 76th: 77th: 78th: 79th: 80th: 81st: 82nd: 83rd: 84th: 85th: 86th: 87th: 88th: 89th: 90th: 91st: 92nd: 93rd: 94th: 95th: Bo-Jia 96th: 97th: 98th: Guillermo 99th: Na-rae (Beginner) ---------- 100th: Your Mii (aka the player) Additional games I'm also thinking about adding soccer and beach volleyball as a replacement for bowling and golf, because the latter 2 sports have been included in WSC. And for soccer: perhaps we could use Wii Balance Board for that? Just like soccer exercises in Wii Fit series... When it's all completed... How about if we propose this idea to Nintendo? Hope they'll accept it.... (and possibly re-release Wii U.) Category:Blog posts